The research work in this project follows in the broad area of the application of statistical inference procedures in population genetics. Several specific areas are as follows: 1. Testing the neutral theory of a discussion of theoretical aspects of the case of neutral plus deleterious alleles. 2. The contruction of phylogenetic trees from temporary genetic data. 3. The investigation of the degree of genetic variation in a population when the data arise from the use of the restriction endonuclease technique.